Please Don't Go
by Ergkjr
Summary: Two men left with a bad taste in there mouths after there unrequited love goes downhill.


**Please Don't Go**

 **by Kieron Reynolds for the NSMBW Community**

Chapter 1

"Auchgard?" spoke a soft, gentle voice.

He heard the voice again but this time it was so much clearer. He looked up from his bed to see an open Skype call with poor Hypnoshark still up. "I must have fallen asleep" said Auchgard whilst scratching the lower back of his neck.

"Dude, it's okay" said Sam with a grin on his face. "Anyway, what are you planning on doing today?"

Auchgard felt his brain slow for a split second as he came up with an excuse to leave the house. "I have to pick up my parents".

"Okay then; but I thought they lived on the other side of the country for you?" Sam pondered.

"Don't question my logic" convinced Auch as he stumbled to get out his words.

"Sure, whatever" muttered Sam as he felt the salt hit his unsuspecting face. "Do you mind if I add Kieron to the call?"

No matter how much Auch tried, he couldn't enjoy the company of Kieron. Especially with his stupid and unnecessary comments. However, knowing that Sam somewhat enjoyed his company, he agreed to the act with one slightly odd request. "Call me later on tonight. Alone."

Sam, rather awkwardly, agreed to Auchgard's desire and added Kieron to the call. "Is that THE Ergkjr?" spoke Auch with unease.

"Sure is my nigger" said Kieron with confidence in his voice. "How are you guys doing?"

"Not bad" mumbled Sam as he was setting up stream. "I'm planning on doing a cannonless run. You want in?"

"Fuck yea I do! The last time I was this happy I was drinking the bleach"

Auch felt a small flicker of annoyance circulating his body and he knew he had to go. Kieron had frustrated him too much already. "I gotta go guys. See you later"

"Bye Auch"

"Cya dude"

He moved over to his Discord to see a group of 3 people in a call: AC, Gix and Donut. Auch, like a rampant bull, stormed into the call with such easement. "MingLee" he shouted as he entered the arena. "How are you guys doing?"

Donut, as always, was the first to pipe up. "I'm good dude. Just doing Any%"

"Sounds god like" said Auch with masses of swagger cultivating his posture. Nobody but him could see it but he was upright in his chair and sitting with so much pride. Gix was on mute but AC tried to convince him to speak since AC had a secret desire on Gix.

"Hey, Jix O' Juan. How about you unmute that mic?" … There was no response. Just the unsettling silence of deafening awkwardness lurked the room. Auch knew that this was going nowhere so he decides to wrap up the conversation and leave.

"What the fuck do I actually do now?" he muttered to himself cautiously, hoping nobody heard him talk to himself. He knew what he was going to do. He was going to try Any%. Once more.

Chapter 2

"A 25:26? That's fucking terrible. Why do I even stay in the community? I genuinely don't give a shit about this game anymore. I've got to tell him. I must." The time had arrived for Auch to call Sam as an unrequited duo.

"You called?" questioned Sam clearly forgetting his ordeal from earlier.

"Yea, of course I did. Anyways, I have an announcement that only you can now." Auch leaned back in his chair and sighed a breath of sorrow but also a huge warmth of relief knowing he can tell someone. "I'm leaving the community" Sam stuck silent as his fingers froze in place whilst his mind came up with a million thoughts at once yet his mouth said none. "And sadly, you'll never probably see you again".

Sam shut the call as fast as possible and ran off crying whilst all other members of the community were unaware to the fact. Auch sat there for hours upon hours trying to just say goodbye to Sam but he was refusing to allow it. He wouldn't let go. He couldn't. Auch was now slouching in his chair. Traumatized by the tears of Sam, Auch reassessed his life choices and how he couldn't go on like this.

"I've fucked up again. Why am I such a fucking ass?" He tried to cut himself with his razor but the force preventing him from doing it saved his sorry body. All he could do is remember his best friends voice pulse through his mind as he contemplated everything about his life.

He grabbed his brown, frilly coat and put on his shoes and exited as soon as possible out of the door. He had to get his mind off of the tragedy so he wandered off to his local market to purchase his favorite candy and delve his mistaken hands into them.

Days and nights past as he still regretted approaching the community with such a towering request. Leaving them behind had really taken its toll as Sam had told the others. AC was more conscious around Gix since he knows things always split up and Donut became ever so unmotivated to even try anymore. Overall morality had plummeted but yet Kieron was still living his life as normal. Auch was obviously great but since Kieron was fully aware of their controversial relationship, he wasn't massively affected.

It had gone 5 days now and Auch was finally pulling himself together enough to live his daily routine.

*knock knock* His door was making ruckus from the fist of someone unknown knocking. It wasn't a familiar strength that he had experienced before so he was determined to find out who it was. He grabbed the knob with his large, robust knuckles and twisted the metal. Pulling the door towards him, he saw a much inferior figure lathe itself out on the shadowed floor.

"Sam?"

Chapter 3

"Please come back. Please come back to us. We need you man. We are literally nothing without you." Sam was on his hands and knees pleading with the stern Auchgard.

"Sit down" said Auch with an aggressive tone. "On the sofa you fucking idiot" Auchgard sat beside him with an overwhelmed expression on his face.

"Please come back. Please don't go. Plea-"

Auchgard kissed Sam with his cherry blossom lips and his red pulsing tongue. He had so much on his mind right now like 'How he got here' or 'Why he came in person' but at least this shut Sam up. But it also made Auch feel… more exhilarated. More free. More alive.

Auch quickly reached for Sam's jeans but he quickly halted.

"What are you doing?" whispered Sam as Auch scurried out of his clothes. "I'm not gay"

"How do you really know?" Auch contested as he ripped off his shirt. Sam couldn't deny Auch's claim and proceeded. Auch slammed Sam against the soft, purple coloured cushions both completely nude.

"Purple's my favorite colour" said Sam as Auchgard's cock stroked Sam's leg.

"I know"

Auch lifted his mass and shoved it directly into Sam's wide, willing mouth. Sam allowed his 5 inch penis to burl inside of his hole and began tugging it. Auch would release a small squeal once in a while to show Sam how much he appreciates him. Sam pushed harder and started caressing his shaft further and further. It got rougher and rougher and rougher and rougher and… Auch had came.

The taste of Auchgard's white liquid had filled Sam's mouth and instead of reject Auchgard's loving gift, he swallowed what was left of his dignity in a sign of good will. The pair continued kissing until they're mouths had run dry and cocks were at maximum length.

However, suddenly the door had another visitor. It was the rest of the guys: Donut, AC, Gix and even Kieron. Auch rapidly collected his thoughts and his clothes and told Sam to act natural. Auch invited the crew into his humble abode. Auch was delighted even if Kieron was still a faggot. "AC, why are you wearing that ring?"

AC looked down at his finger and looked up with a massive grin. "Gix and I are married"

Sam spurted his drink from his previously filled mouth and shouted "Holy shit!"

"Congrats!" said Auch with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Anyway", Donut interrupted, "What were you two up to?"

Auch and Sam looked at eachother then back at the group as a collective sweat drop fell slowly down there faces.

"Just… co-op"


End file.
